This invention relates to a picture frame for displaying photographs in a collage format and in a manner that is aesthetically pleasing for mounting as art in homes, offices, and other areas. It is well known that collages consist of a plurality of art objects, including photographs mounted in relationship to each to other to provide an aesthetically pleasing art piece. The art objects of a collage are usually mounted on a background material or backing where the art objects are affixed to the backing using a form of adhesive, pins, hooks, clips, or other fastener. These adhesives and/or fasteners allow the art objects to be removable or repositionable. However, over time and/or with multiple removal and repositioning of the art objects, adhesives lose the ability to keep the art objects affixed to the backing material, resulting in art objects shifting or falling off completely. In addition, with the use of pins, clips and other fasteners, the art objects and the backing material develop dents, holes, become irreparably damaged or altogether lose their pleasing appearance.
It is also well known that with the advent of digital cameras and similar technology, printing and framing pictures has become a lost art form. Digital photograph frames exist, but are limited as they generally only show one photograph at a time in a slide show format and are not capable of being displayed as an aesthetic art piece. This invention is for people who still desire to print and frame pictures in a collage format and have various/multiple pictures displayed at the same time in an aesthetically pleasing manner. The goal of this invention is to simplify the lives of people everywhere by allowing them to have a collage of pictures mounted on their wall in an easy to use, but attractive frame which does not require a glass covering, any backing materials such as mats, foam boards, or any complicated metal tabs.